wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Survivor: Malaysia
Tribes Failures (Gawrong): Alexis Maxwell Bobby Mason Brice Johnston Brad Culpepper Gina Crews Marissa Peterson Misty Giles Sarah Dawson Shannon Elkins Zane Knight Fans (Canberra): Bruno CK Dra Dyna Epic Jax MrE O SG Toad Chapters Chapter One: "Do You Think We Stand a Chance Against Ten Really Really Really Ridiculously Good-Looking and Athletic 20-somethings?" Day 1 The ten Fans arrive at the island first, and are shocked to see that the opposing tribe is made up completely of early boots from the previous Survivor seasons. "So I kind of love the Failures tribe." Toad says in a confessional. "Alexis Maxwell g.oddess. <333" Jeff Probst reveals that the season will include Redemption Island (much to the displeasure of the Fans) and that the game will start by one contestant from each tribe being voted out in First Impressions. The Failures make a quick decision when the women and Brice all cast their votes for Shannon, sending him to Redemption Island. VOTES Shannon: Alexis, Bobby, Brice, Dawson, Gina, Marissa, Misty Marissa: Brad, Shannon Bobby: Zane The Fans, meanwhile, cast seemingly random votes for each other and awkwardly apologize after casting them. After a total cluster, Jax receives the most votes and joins Shannon on Redemption. VOTES Jax: Dyna, Epic Bruno: CK O: Bruno Dra: Toad Dyna: Jax Epic: SG CK: MrE MrE: O SG: Dra Day 2 Jeff announces the first immunity challenge of the season. As expected, the challenge is predominantly physical, and the Gawrong tribe very easily wins immunity. When Canberra gets back to camp, the tribe begins plans to vote someone out, before O explicitly asks to be voted for so that he can "twerk Redemption Island." The tribe goes along with this. Day 3 At Tribal Council, O reveals his plan to Jeff, saying he'd be better at the physical game because he can type fast and would rather not play the strategic game. "Redemption Island is just where I can excel, Jeff (kate)" O explains. VOTING CONFESSIONALS Dra: "Second coming of Turntkeys <333" O: "This is just a throwaway vote. See you guys at merge (kate)" As expected, O is unanimously voted off and joins Jax and Shannon Elkins at Redemption Island. VOTES O: Bruno, CK, Dra, Dyna, Epic, MrE, SG, Toad Bruno: O Chapter Two: "You Do Know Typing Fast Won't Help You Win Real Survivor, Right?" Night 3 O arrives at the Redemption Island shelter and sits down with Jax. "Oh my god, I'm so glad you're here, it's great to see someone who's not a total douche." Jax says to O. "So why'd the tribe vote you out?" "I asked them to." O clarifies. "I'm here to twerk Redemption Island." "You do know typing fast won't help you win real Survivor, right?" "Shut up, I'm a jack of all trades, master of ALL (kate)" O brags. "These two dumbasses here at Redemption with me are probably the blondest guys I've ever met." Shannon confesses. "Usually, I only use that to describe bitches, but these little kids shouldn't even be playing this game. This is Shannon's time." Day 4 At the duel, the challenge consists of having fish a key out of a water tank with a small rod and then using it to unlock a box of puzzle pieces and put the puzzle together. Shannon easily gets the key, but is unable to make much work on the puzzle. Jax and O get their keys and begin work on their puzzles some time after, and O eventually overcomes Shannon's lead and finishes first. Despite Jax arriving at the puzzle a long time after Shannon, he just barely finishes the puzzle first and eliminates Shannon from the game permanently. SHANNON'S FINAL WORDS: "This is bullshit, man. I came here to redeem myself after being screwed over by some fag from New York and his Oriental/Mexican bitch, and I ended up placing even worse than my first time. All I have to say is, they better not let these fat, nerdy kids play Survivor again. What the fuck, Probst?" After the duel, Probst announces that the winner of each Redemption Island duel will get to give an idol clue to a person of their choosing. O then predictably decides to give an idol clue to CK. CK appreciates this, but not wanting to get a target on his back, reads the clue aloud for both tribes to hear and then discards it in an urn. Brad: "So that scrawny kid, CK, gave us all the clue at the duel earlier. I already know that some people, like Marissa, don't like me, so I gotta make sure I get that on me ASAP." Brice: "I'm not gettin' eliminated because of some high-and-mighty American boy leader-type again. Brad thought he was runnin' the show on his season, and look what happened to him. You'd think he'd learn from his mistakes like a wise human bein', but as soon as we got back to camp..." "Okay, so... Marissa, Brice, and Gina. You three can go get the water, while the rest of us stay here and tend to the fire." Brad commanded. Brice: "He be orderin' me, Marissa, and Gina away 'cause he know we don't like 'im. Brad, yo ass is so transparent..." Marissa: "Brad ain't changed one bit since our last season together. That act got his ass thrown out early, and he ain't learned nothin' since then, it seems." Brice, Marissa, and Gina begrudgingly obey Brad and converge at the watering hole.